Universal Quebec
Universal Quebec is a entertainment complex at Quebec, Canada, homing three theme parks (Universal Studios Quebec, Universal Worlds of Wonder, and Universal Metazoa Quebec), a downtown district (CityWalk Quebec), hotels, etc. Parks Universal Studios Quebec Areas Production Plaza * Universal Backlot Tour Hollywood * Alvin and the Chipmunks 4D Hill Valley * Back to the Future: The Ride New York * Rip Ride Rockit * KONG 4D The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade * Dragon Challenge San Francisco * Soarin' Over Universal Universal FunZone * Caillou: l'aventure = Sesame Street = * Grover's Airplane Coaster = SeussVille = * One Fish Two Fish = Thomas Train Town = * Thomas's Train Ride Show Business Bay A lake Universal Worlds of Wonder Areas Lewis Carroll's Wonderland TBA Sci-Fi Galaxy * Battlestar Galatica Racers The Lost Continent * Jurassic Park 4D My Little Pony Land * Rainbow Dash's Launch Ride Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley * Harry Potter Interactive Roller Coaster Far Far Away - Shrek's Kingdom * Shrek 4D * Farquad's Castle Tour Tooniversal Quebec * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Tour (Quebec) Consisting attractions based on cartoons from DreamWorks Classics library, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, King Features, Waltzer Lentz, and Fox. Attractions *Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack *Lincoln Loud's Chaos Indoor Coaster * Character Carousel - TBA. Map Info: In this cartoon version of this classic merry-go-round, you're riding with your favorite cartoon characters. Will you chosse to go on a musical voyage with Squidward, rock out with LUna Loud, join Harvey Beaks on a adventure of a lifetime, or get crazy with the Tenn Titans? You deside! *Fairly Odd Parents Wish Drop *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock *Shredder's Mutant Masher *Paw Patrol: Pup, Pup and Away! *Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler *Regular Show: Space Drop of Doom - An S&S Combo tower. Map Info: The Park crew and Eileen must formulate a plan to make their time in space extreme! While half of this thrill ride launches you straight up to almost 60 feet, then sends you catapulting down to the ground, the other half transports brave, open-air riders straight UP, to a record-breaking 252 feet in midair, before power-blasting them straight DOWN – in three seconds flat – at gravity-defying speeds topping 50 mph and after experiencing three seconds of total weightlessness! *XJ9: The Ride - A Zamperla Roto Shake ride. Map Info: As a robot girl who attempts to juggle her duties of protecting Earth while trying to live a normal teenage life, Jenny Wakeman has a sense of adventure, but not as her mind says so! This thill ride sends riders on a platform with three rows flip upside down while the main arm lifts them high into the sky and around. *Ben 10: Ultimate Mission Arcade Acres *Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed Coaster *Mario Kart: Race Track *Donkey Kong: Congo Bongo River Rapids *Pacman A-MAZE-ing Adventure *Fire Emblem Fates: Attack on Kingdoms *World of Final Fantasy: The 4D Experience *Dragon Quest FunZone! *Rise of the Tomb Raider: Age of Discovery *I Am Setsuna 4D Free Fly Coaster *Uncharted Escape Room *Crash Bandicoot Twist Coaster *Plants vs Zombies: Time Tangled *Angry Birds: Ride 'n' Play *Skylanders Drop *God of War Coaster *Journey of The Last Guardian *Forza Horizon Test Track: powered by Ford *The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Spectacular *Chao Carousel *Tails' Tornado Planes Wonder Water A man-made lake Retails Dinning and snacks Universal Metazoa Quebec Areas Exotic Entry TBA Jungle Safari * NBC Peacock's Jungle Cruise = Madagascar = * Madagascar 4D Wild Seas TBA = Splatoon City = * Splatoon VR Attractions = Amity = Attractions Jurassic World * Jurassic World 4D Croods' Land TBA Animal Starland TBA = Angry Birds Island = * Piggie Coaster = Ice Age = TBA = Pokemon Zone = * Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War * Pokemon GO Area = Skull Island = TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest TBA PETopia TBA Wild Woods * Mario Kart - Wild Woods Desert Lands TBA = Outback = TBA = Sahara = TBA = Wild West = TBA Discovery Lagoon Animal list CityWalk Quebec Shops *Gap *Toys "R" Us *Hard Rock Store *Universal Studios Store *Fossils *iMobile *The Source *GameStop *77 Kids *Justice & Brothers *Aéropostale *Eddie Bauer *Sketchers *Nike *EB Games 'Restaurants' *Hard Rock Cafe *Rainforest Cafe *Universal Food Court **BK Whooper Bar **Subway **KFC **Starbucks **Jollibee's **Tim Hortons **A&W **Boston Pizza **Dairy Queen/Orange Julius **Montana's Cookhouse **Panda Express **Moxie's Grill & Bar **Taco Bell **Wendy's *Latin Quarter *Team Canada Grill *O'Charleys Events Opening times Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Canada